An Assassin's Worst Nightmare
by MattyMonstuh
Summary: Connor takes his day off and completes his secret hunt for the supposed man who killed his mother.


[Please note that my stories are not actual depictions of the upcoming_ Assassin's Creed III _game and nothing in the stories will actually occur during the game.]

_An Assassins' Worst Nightmare_

Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled up at his mother. He had just returned from his daily hunting session. Today, he caught TWO fish, which was usually two more than he usually caught. His mother took them with delight, and as always, started preparing a meal for the two of them.

The scene shifted. White men sat atop horses, yelling at the leaders of his tribe. Ratonhnhaké:ton did not understand most of their words as he sat behind his mother and listened intently, picking up any words he could. He wasn't very fluent in English. Unfortunately, the only word he could understand was "move."

The scene shifted once more. Ratonhnhaké:ton stood on a hill top in the middle of the night, looking down upon his burning village. Tears streamed down his cheeks, but he wiped them away and forced himself to stop the childish act. The white settlers had come back and destroyed his home, killing his beloved mother. He remembered this over and over, and burst into tears once more. He fell to his knees, let the sobs force themselves out, and stood once more. "I'll find the man who took you from me…" he whispered, "and I'll get my revenge." Suddenly, a man appeared behind him, seemingly out of nowhere. He grabbed Ratonhnhaké:ton by the shoulders and shook him. "Connor? Connor!" The man yelled.

Connor Kenway snapped forward out of his slumber and pressed the point of his hidden blade into General Lee's neck. He breathed heavily, feeling beads of sweat on his forehead. Lee glanced down at the blade that was just ready to puncture his throat, pushed it aside with his index and middle finger, and let Connor retract the blade. Then he pulled Connor to his feet. "Still having the nightmares?" He asked Kenway. "Yes, and they're getting worse." He glanced around his war camp tent. "Where is my tomahawk?" Connor turned to Lee. Lee motioned to the thin hole in the tent wall. "Out there."

Connor trudged into the snow with Lee right behind him, lighting his cigar. He turned the corner of his tent and looked at the tomahawk-shaped hole in the snow. He reached in, pulled out his weapon, brushed off the snow and sheathed it. "How did it get out here?" He asked Lee as they made their way deeper into the camp. "Well, all I know is that you threw it out of your tent in your sleep. Almost caught one of our soldiers right in the knee…" He chuckled and turned to Connor. "Well, boy, now that Silas is dead, I'm going to allow you some free time. Go have a day to yourself." Connor stood on the trail, watching Lee make his way to the market- most likely to buy some liquor. He smiled. Then he frowned and stumbled backwards to get out of everyone's way, and reached into his pouch. _Time to concentrate…_he thought; _it's time to take this guy down._ He pulled out the paper with all of the information he could scrap together about his mother's killer. He memorized the location, put the paper back in the pouch, turned, started climbing up a tree, and dissapeared in the Winter breeze.

_PG 1_

Connor jumped, ran, and fell from tree to tree for several hours until he reached his destination. The isolated cabin in the woods that housed the man he'd been searching for since he was 13. The sun was starting to set and he sat in a tree, scouting the house, researching the guards' movements and planning his strike. Then he rapped himself in his rope and waited.

Finally, when the moon was high in the sky, Connor untied himself as quietly as possible, and wrapped the rope around his arm. He stood on the branch, then made his way closer to the cabin. He stopped, perched upon a branch above a soldier he hadn't noticed before. He uncoiled the rope and threw the pointed end down at the man, impaling him, and Connor jumped from the back of the tree branch, and the man dropped his rifle, and the man rose as Connor fell, and Connor stuck the other end of the rope into ground, leaving the man hanging.

Connor crawled through the tall grass covered in snow with the soldier's rifle grasped in his hands. The cabin loomed above him and the windows glowed with a warm, yellow candle light. A shadow moved around, doing whatever an old, British man does in the middle of the night. Suddenly, two soldiers walked around the corner, and Connor hit the ground as flat as he could. He let the soldiers approach, listening to their mumbled talking, and when they were close enough…

A rifle swung out of the darkness and took the soldiers off their feet. Connor jumped as they fell, grasping his tomahawk and sliding out his hidden blade. He dropped down as they hit the ground, cutting a giant gash into one soldier's neck and ramming his blade through the other's throat. He cleaned his weapons and picked the rifle back up, then continued his approach toward the front door, all the while covered by the elements of grass and snow. He avoided all combat since the first 3 men until he reached the front door, after almost half an hour of hiding in plain sight.

The front door was flanked by walls on both sides. Connor almost stood and opened the door before he realized that the door was also flanked with two guards. He set his rifle down once again, and stuck the guards to the walls with throwing knifes to the foreheads. He looked around for anymore guards, saw none, opened the door, and walked inside, rifle in hand.

"Captain Mccdurgen?" Connor said. The old man turned. He was definitely well into his 70's, which was rare. He wore a white night gown, and his wrinkled face squinted to look into Connor's. "Do you know who I am?" Connor demanded, aiming the rifle at the man. The captain studied his face. "You…your mother…-" Connor grimaced and charged the man, impaling him in the chest with the bayonet, and fired the weapon. Mccdurgen fell back, coughing, the rifle stuck in his chest. "Connor…I'm not…who you think I am…" he spurted blood from his mouth.

Connor kneeled over him and prepared his hidden blade. "Then tell me who you are!" Connor yelled. "I'm…I loved your mother…" Mccdurgen coughed.

Connors' eyes widened and he fell back as the man died on the floor.

"…father?"

_PG 2_

**To be continued.**


End file.
